The End of Solomon Grundy
by YoungAthletesOnIce
Summary: I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy. YAOI! HARDCORE YAOI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

The End of Solomon Grundy

J.J.: Hello folks! J.J. here! How would you like another Fanfic by yours' truly?

Yuki: Fuck you.

J.J.: Damn! Could you be anymore cruel?

Shuichi: J.J.! I'm HOME!

J.J.: Yeah! Shuichi's home!

Yuki: Why are you so excited?

J.J.: We didn't tell the readers. Since the publication of "Can I be Earless Too?" I have been living with Shuichi and Yuki.

Yuki: More like mooching.

J.J.: There was this one time, during regent's week, that I had to stay home with Yuki…It was SO boring! All he did was type on his laptop. If we ever talked, it was a monologue! He only got out of his study to have coffee, smoke, and use the bathroom. I feel for Shuichi.

Yuki: Who ever said you can live with us?!

Shuichi: Oh! –tears in his eyes and blushing-

Littlekely: Shuichi?

Shuichi: -latching onto Yuki- US! HE SAID US! "OUR" HOME! I'M SO HAPPY! OH YUKI!

Yuki: Get the fuck off of me!

Shuichi: AWWW! Don't be like that!

J.J.: I'm so lucky to have roommates like this.

Yuki: Don't be surprised if your clothes find their way into a dumpster.

J.J.: You didn't kick me out in the last 3 days! Why are you being so cruel?

Yuki: I've always been cruel.

Littlekely: He has.

Tohma: He can be.

Sakano: He has.

K: He has.

Hiro: He has.

Fuji: He has.

J.J.: He has.

Ryuichi: KUMAGORO!

K: RYUICHI!

Everyone: …

J.J.: Let's get on with the disclaimers.

Yuki: Why do I have to say it?

J.J.: You hardly ever do any work here!

Yuki: I act for your sorry ass!

J.J.: Besides that you do nothing!

Yuki: Fuck you!

Shuichi: She doesn't own Gravitation.

Littlekely: Or Godchild.

Yuki: You've got to be kidding me!

J.J.: What?

Yuki: You took it from **another** Manga?

J.J.: I was bored. Also, I paid a visit to the library with Littlekely and I took it out. Kind of cool if you ask me. If any of you readers have ever read Godchild, I'm sure you did, I got the title of this Fanfic from volume 5. Pretty cool, huh?

Yuki: You should get arrested.

J.J.: Hey! As long as I say I don't own it, I won't get arrested. However, they could probably take my work and make a profit off of it. Dammit! Maybe I could do a poor man's copyright?

Hiro: It's not your work. You'll get arrested to 10 to life in prison.

J.J.: Fuck. I'm a genius and they won't allow me to publicize. That's fucked up.

Yuki: Just continue with the fucking story so I can leave!

J.J.: Alright! Alright! Alright! Geeze! Here we go, dammit!

**MONDAY**

_I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy._

_On Monday, he is born._

_On Tuesday, he gets christened._

_On Wednesday, he gets married._

_On Thursday, he falls ill._

_On Friday, he gets worse._

_On Saturday, he dies._

_On Sunday, …_

…

_Then it starts…all over again._

******

_Beep!............Beep!............Beep!............Bee-_

_Damn alarm clock! I hear you! I hear you! _Another rough morning for Eiri Yuki once again. Yuki disarmed the alarm clock and looked at the time.

"Damn. I overslept again." Yuki grumbled as he tried to get up but his bed looked so inviting. The mocking clock read 10:15 in the morning. Then the memories of last night came flooding back to him.

_Flash Back_

_Going to a bar…_

_Drinking to my hearts content…_

_Tohma was there as well…_

…_I don't remember anymore…_

_End of Flash Back_

Along with the memories came a splitting pain in his head to remind him why drinking too much is bad.

"Morning's good, but this hangover's bad." Yuki mumbled. _Tohma must have dropped me off at my place. _Yuki slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his secret stash of Ibuprofen. _Lucky! I still have the 600 mg left. _Yuki popped two into his mouth and stood to wait for the pills to do their job. _Back to my boring life, with a boring job, with boring clients. Man sometimes I wish I was a mime. At least people would think that I decked them in the face with an imaginative force… _Yuki got dressed in his usual work uniform and walked out to get his Mercedes. Yuki drove for at least 20 blocks until he got to his destination. Cat Café. _I can't believe I can only get a job here. _After avoiding the crowd of fan girls, Yuki popped into the staff lounge and found his boss.

"Why the hell are you so goddamn late?!" His boss said. Yuki grit his teeth. _One person I DON'T want to see when I have a hangover. Shut the fuck up will you?_

"I'm sorry Tatsuha." Yuki grumbled as he put his coat in his locker.

"It's "Boss" to you Yuki!" Tatsuha grinned. _Will I really get into trouble if I kill someone again? The thought's looking pretty tempting again…_ "Yuki! I need to be the waiter again today. Apparently, Yoriko is out again so I need you to cover for her." Tatsuha said heading towards the door.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it?! You have other employees!" Yuki argued.

"You bring more customers in than my penis. Now get to work!" Tatsuha said with a smile. "Oh yeah, our store anniversary's coming up…you know what that means right?" Tatsuha said with an evil grin. Yuki's vein popped. _Naw. I doubt it. Tohma can cover for me and I can dump the body in Kyoto bay. _

"I'm going to be absent again then." Yuki said.

"I'll give you a raise!" Tatsuha persuaded. Yuki popped another vein. _I might just kill him now! _Yuki stormed out the room and left Tatsuha by himself. Tatsuha frowned. "You need a person in your life Yuki. Don't end up alone or else Mika's gonna kill me."

******

"Welcome to Cat Café, home of the best homemade coffee. What will be your order?" Yuki asked with no emotion.

"One black coffee and a kiss? Please?" A girl asked. Yuki wasn't even paying attention, he was too fondled with a way to kill Tatsuha. _I wonder if poisoning him is too lenient. He should suffer before he croaks. _Yuki poured sweet tea in a cup and added three sugar packs. _Maybe slice off his limbs and feed it to a shark…naw. That's just not me. Maybe I should rip all his porn magazines and then force him to eat them while I'm burning his hair off his head… _Yuki added some cinnamon and nutmeg. _Or maybe I could just snipe him from his window with a swirling bullet…_ Yuki put milk in it and closed the lid and handed it to the lady. "A kiss please?" She asked. Yuki's vein popped again.

"You can take your kiss and shove it up your ass, whore!" Yuki yelled and stormed into the staff lounge. _Great I yelled at a customer. I'm a retired novelist I can't even handle a small job. Maybe I should go back to writing again. But…I never wanted to write in the first place. I only did it because of Kitazawa… _Yuki gritted his teeth. _I don't want to remember right now._

"YUKI!" Tatsuha called. _Change of thought. I'd rather have Kitazawa right now. _"Why'd you yell at a customer?!"

"Why are getting so hot-headed about this? She comes EVERY WEEK! No matter how many times I give her the wrong coffee! She's going to be back!" Yuki yelled as he took out a cigarette.

"She better be! I like how she smells…" Tatsuha said blushing. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"Keep your premature balls in your pants." Yuki said walking towards the back door.

"You better be grateful I gave you job! You keep getting fired at all the ones you apply to! Why did you quit being a writer, you were so famous Eiri!" Tatsuha whined. Yuki said nothing and walked out the door. Lighting his cigarette, he took a drag and sighed. _I quit because I wanted to. It's none of your business Tatsuha. And besides, it's not my fault I get fired. People don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. _Yuki finished his cigarette and watched as it squished beneath his shoe.

"Maybe I **should** go back to writing…" Yuki said and lost his train of thought when he saw a young boy with pink hair limping towards him holding his arm and covered in blood. Yuki's eyes widened. The kid continued to walk over to Yuki while Yuki just stood there; crazed out of his mind. When the kid walked over to him, he smiled and Yuki just stared in bewilderment.

"H-Help me…please…kind sir…" Then the kid fainted in Yuki's arms; bloodying his clothes. _Dammit! I was so looking forward to getting drunk today!_

******

_What's going on? What is this sensational warmth? It feels comforting and soothing…_

"Hey!" Yuki yelled and the kid's eyes snapped open. The kid's eyes met Yuki's and he gasped. He tried to get up but Yuki forced him down. "You shouldn't be getting up yet. You have a nasty cut on your left hand and you were bleeding from your head, arm, and I think you got stabbed in your leg; you had one hell of a deep cut there." Yuki said as the kid lay back down.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I'll never forget your gratitude towards me." The kid said. Yuki's sweat dropped. _Why the hell is he speaking so proper? _

"I hope you don't mind me going through your things but, um, I found your I.D. It says "Shuichi Shindou". Is that you?" Yuki asked. The kid just stared at Yuki and shook his head. Yuki sighed. _Why must this happen to me of all people? _"Soooo…what's your name?" Yuki asked. The kid sighed.

"I do not remember. I do not know." The kid said and hung his head down holding something in his hands. Yuki noticed this and sighed.

"What're you holding?" Yuki asked. He kid flinched and looked at Yuki with a questioning look. "In your hand." Yuki stated. The kid looked at his hand and Yuki saw a pendant of a rose and it had rubies and emeralds all over it. It had a total of 4 green emeralds and 3 red rubies. _He must be loaded to have this! Maybe it's not so bad after all! _"Anyway, do you mind if I call you Shuichi Shindou from now on?" The kid looked at Yuki and blushed. He averted Yuki's eyes.

"Shu…ichi…?" The kid asked. Yuki's vein popped. _Is this kid slow or something? _

"Yes." Yuki said in an annoyed voice. The kid's eyes glowed and he embraced Yuki which made them fall on the floor.

"Thank you for giving me a name! I am so grateful to you!" Shuichi said. Yuki looked at the screw loose with his sweat dropped. _What's wrong with this kid?_ "By the way, may I ask what your name is?" Shuichi asked. Yuki blushed but tried to hide it.

"Yeah. It's Yuki. Eiri Yuki." Yuki said trying to get the idiot off him. Shuichi smiled even wider.

"Thank you for everything Yuki." Shuichi said and this made Yuki blush. _This queer is getting on my nerves! _Yuki pushed Shuichi off him and dusted off his clothes. Shuichi smiled as Yuki turned the corner; to busy to notice that one of the emeralds was missing.

******

_I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy._

_On Monday, he was born…_

J.J.: How was it people?

Hiro: Nice plot twist. It would've been even better if you came up with your own ideas.

Yuki: Took the words right out of my mouth.

J.J.: You guys can be so cruel! –tears form- WAHHH! LITTLEKELY!

Littlekely: There, There.

Shuichi: Review please!

Fuji: Don't you think people notice the pattern J.J.?

J.J.: Huh?

Hiro: You keep merging manga. Why?

J.J.: I thought it was genius.

Yuki: You must be an idiot then. You'll never get my approval.

J.J.: Bucho! –hugs Yuki-

Yuki: Get off of me!

J.J.: Man! –snaps fingers- I thought it would work.

Littlekely: What did you call him?

J.J.: The boss! Yep that's right! I used a Japanese word people! I'm so genius!

Yuki: Idiot.

J.J.: Bucho! –hugs Yuki-

Yuki: Knock it OFF!

Shuichi: Please review before we lose our author.

J.J.: AAAHHHH!

Yuki: You bitch!

Shuichi: …

K: Too late.

Tohma: -typing in computers- Obituaries…Ah! Here it is! Jennifer Jackson. Died Friday January 30, 2009. Killed from a blow to the head and pride. No one will miss her.

J.J.: You bastard! I'm not dead!

Sakano: Review and let's end this please?

K: I actually agree with you.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of Solomon Grundy

J.J.: Hello everybody! How's it hangin'?

Yuki: Go screw yourself.

J.J.: Yuki's in a good mood! I need my cam recorder!

Yuki: Don't fuck with me.

Littlekely: He reminds me of Zeus.

Shuichi: Wha? What are you talking about?

Hiro: The ancient Greek God.

K: He was one hell of a player. Talk about humping anything that has two mountains and a rain forest.

Littlekely: J.J., you know Zeus from "Die Hard 3"?

J.J.: … Oh yeah! He was very sensitive about his name since he was black. He said, "Zeus, alright! My name is Zeus! Like Mount Olympus! Father of Apollo! Don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-shove-a-lightening-bolt-up-your-ass! ZEUS!" I laugh every time!

Yuki: …

Shuichi: Yuki?

Hiro: I think he's disgusted.

Littlekely: I feel bad for him, actually. Being around you 24/7.

J.J.: It's not 24/7! I see them 17/7!

Hiro: She actually did the math?

Shuichi: -holding up fingers-

Fuji: I wonder if they are distantly related.

Littlekely: I doubt it. Shuichi is way smarter.

J.J.: Could we get on with the story please? Someone can end up dead later on…

Littlekely: …

Shuichi: J-J.J. doesn't own Gravitation or Godchild…Yuki! I'm scared!

Yuki: …-sweat drops-

Fuji: I think I'm going to lose my mind at the age of 16.

K: You are sixteen.

Fuji: Proves my point.

K: …

Hiro: Roll it please Mr. Sakano.

Sakano: -trembling-

J.J.: Why is he always like that?

Littlekely: He went on a roller coaster when he was four years old.

J.J.: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ASSHOLE!

Littlekely: Why are we still talking? START THE GODDAMN STORY!

_I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy._

_On Monday, he is born._

_On Tuesday, he is christened._

_On Wednesday, he gets married._

_On Thursday, he falls ill._

_On Friday, he gets worse._

_On Saturday, he dies._

_On Sunday, …_

…

_Then it starts…all over again._

******

**Tuesday**

******

_I have a psycho in my house and he keeps staring at me with those gigantic purple eyes of his! _Yuki sat uncomfortably with the lost kid named "Shuichi" staring right at his with a faint blush on his cheeks. Yuki couldn't look him in the eye but he could still feel the gaze from the girly-boy. _It's surprising this guy is a guy! He looks so slender and he looks so soft…Wait. What the fuck am I doing? That's just disgusting. _

"Are you feeling well Yuki-san?" Shuichi asked. Yuki felt himself grow hot and flustered. _I really need to get out of here…I don't even know how old he is. Okay. I'm losing my mind. I need to get out of here. _Yuki's eyes happened to fall on his alarm clock. 1:42.

"Shit! I've been gone for hours!" Yuki said looking at the stupid alarm clock. _You'll get yours master of time! And I swear I'll kill Murphy! _"Do you know anything about yourself?" Yuki asked becoming annoyed and feeling a migraine coming. Shuichi thought for a moment and then he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry to inconvenience you. If you need to go, I will stay here if you must go." Shuichi said with a slight frown. Yuki just stared at him. _Am I supposed to be affected by that sight? … Never mind. _

"You don't mind if I leave for a couple of hours?" Yuki asked looking around for another work outfit. Shuichi shook his head and smiled from ear to ear.

"I will be fine. All I need to do is be silent and stay still, correct?" Shuichi asked. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"Could you do me a favor?" Yuki asked. Shuichi's eyes shined brightly.

"Of course! I would do anything to repay you for your generosity!" Shuichi said and grabbed onto Yuki's hand. Yuki yanked it quicker than he realized and tried to cover it up.

"Um…could you stop talking so formal? You're kind of freaking me out…your majesty." Yuki said sarcastically.

"Um…can I help…Yuki?" Shuichi asked and Yuki smirked.

"Better." Yuki said. "I'll be back in two hours." _My shift should be over by then. _Yuki left out of the apartment leaving Shuichi with nothing to do.

"Phew! What should I do while Yuki is away?" Shuichi asked and then looked at his coat. _He forgot his coat. I'll return it to him! _Shuichi then stopped. _Technically, he did not say that I couldn't go anywhere, so, I'll go to him and be helpful to my savior! _

******

"If I buy something, can I get a date, sexy?" A woman asked. Yuki sighed. _Damn Tatsuha! "No badmouthing the customers" my ass! I'd rather be with the queer than with these people…Shuichi huh…his touch felt way too good I over reacted. He must feel awful right now…Oh well. I don't give a shit! _

"The brothel is in the next town, bitch. I don't go for older women." Yuki said and went to get his jacket from the staff lounge. _Shit I forgot it at home! Dammit! _

"Yuki! Where are you going?" Tatsuha asked.

"I need to get my jacket. Oh and can I have a favor?" Yuki asked.

"No."

"I need the week off." Yuki stated.

"Why?"

"I…need to recuperate for something. I'll be back first thing next week Wednesday." Yuki stated and walked out of the door.

"I take back my raise!" Tatsuha called and smiled. "Have you found someone and I don't know about it? Nice, Eiri." Tatsuha said.

******

"Hahh. Hahh. Hahh. I need…to…get to…Yuki…" Shuichi panted as he rested on a nearby bench. _He needs his jacket. It's really cold out here. _

"Hey, are you okay?" A person asked. Shuichi looked up and came face-to-face with a teddy bear.

"Yes, I'm quite well. Um could you show me to this place please?" Shuichi asked as he handed the man a card that read "Cat Café". The man smiled.

"Of course! I know this city quite well! By the way, my name's Ryuichi!" Ryuichi said. Shuichi smiled. _I made a new friend. Unbelievable. _

"My name is Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi said with a bright smile. Ryuichi smiled back.

"This is Kumaguro! Say hi Kumaguro!" Ryuichi stuffed the bear into Shuichi's face. Shuichi's face dropped. _He acts so immature. It is so funny. _Shuichi began to laugh.

"Will you help me get to Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Ryuichi just smiled.

"Of course! Just leave it to me!" Ryuichi said with a smile. Shuichi started to walk again but his chest began to hurt. _I need to ignore this pain and find Yuki. I must…repay him. _

******

_What's wrong with this picture here? _Yuki's apartment was organized for a male. Everything was in place. No dirt on the floor, no books out of place, everything in order…but something was missing. What could it be? Just guess.

"Where the hell did that brat go?" Yuki asked no one in particular. Yuki looked every where for his jacket and couldn't find it either. Being the smart ass he was all the pieces fell into place. _That's so fucking stupid! He's in no condition to go anywhere with my jacket! If he ruins it, I'll kill him! _Yuki stormed out of his apartment out to find his jacket thief.

******

Shuichi was panting by the time they arrived at the café. Ryuichi looked at Shuichi and smiled.

"Well, here we are! Cat Café! Hey, are you okay?" Ryuichi asked putting his arm around Shuichi. Shuichi cringed from Ryuichi touching a sensitive spot. He was perspiring rapidly. "Hey are you sick? We should take you to the hospital!" Ryuichi said.

"N-No! I must find Yuki!" Shuichi said but collapsed to the floor.

"Hey man!" Ryuichi said and felt his forehead. "Man! Kumaguro! He's hot to the touch! What should I do Kuma?" Ryuichi asked crying. He listened to his stuffed bear and then he dried his tears. "Yeah, I shouldn't be crying like this. I should help our friend!" Ryuichi said. He picked Shuichi up and began to walk to the hospital.

******

"Help! Help! I'm no doctor! I need help!" Ryuichi yelled as he carried an unconscious and sweaty Shuichi threw the doors of a hospital. A nurse came over with an exasperated look.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" The nurse asked taking Shuichi's temperature.

"I don't know! We were walking and he started breathing heavily and he fainted and I don't know what to do!" Ryuichi burst into tears. "Wahhhh!" The nurse's sweat dropped to find a grown man crying.

"He's way too hot. Get me ice blankets and a free ICU! Stat!" The nurse yelled and put Shuichi on a gurney and put an oxygen mask on his face. Ryuichi kept crying while they dragged Shuichi away to the emergency room.

"Shuichi! Kumaguro!" Ryuichi cried.

******

_Hack Roots song "Silly-Go-Round" begins to play._

_What the hell? Who the hell is calling me? _Yuki answered his phone and almost dropped.

"You're calling form where?" Yuki asked.

"_The hospital. I'm sorry to call you on your personal phone but we have a person here and we have no records of him. However, he keeps mumbling your name and we decided to call you. Can I please trouble you to pay the hospital a visit?" _A nurse said.

"Yes. I'll be there soon." Yuki hung up the phone and began to run towards the hospital. _What the hell is wrong with you Shuichi? Why would you do that you dumb ass! _

******

Yuki stormed into the hospital only to be bombarded with nurses.

"Mr. Eiri Yuki! Thank goodness you're here!" A nurse said and grabbed Yuki's arm; dragging him towards the elevator. "What is the patient's name?" She asked; taking out a clip board to answer the empty questions. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"Um…Shuichi Shindou." Yuki said. The nurse quickly jotted down the information.

"Do you know his age?" The nurse asked. Yuki shook his head. _How old __**is**__ he? _"We have an educated guess that he is around the ages of 19 and 20." The nurse said. _More of a nineteen. _They finally arrived to the forth floor. "He has awful injuries. He has a deep cut in his thigh, a cut above his eyebrow, and has a cross shaped cut embedded into his left hand. We gave him 46 stitches but we weren't able to close the wound on his hand." The nurse said.

"Um…" Yuki looked at the nurse.

"What?" Yuki asked as the elevator took longer than expected.

"Mr. Shindou has a heart disease." The nurse said. Yuki was barely paying attention. All he wondered about was what room Shuichi was in.

"What room is he in?" Yuki asked.

"Room 436. He's out of the ICU so you can visit him." The nurse said and walked away. Yuki nearly ran down the hall and stopped in front of door 436 and opened it. There was Shuichi, bounded with bandages on his head and body and an IV feeding into his arm. Yuki walked and sat beside Shuichi and stared at his features. Even when he was covered in bandages, he still looked angelic and adorable. Yuki blushed and covered his face in his hands. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi mumbled. Yuki jumped and faced a smiling Shuichi. "I'm sorry to burden you." Shuichi said. Yuki loomed over Shuichi and punched him in the head. "Ow!" Shuichi moaned.

"What the hell were you trying to do?! You didn't even have a jacket and it's freezing outside! What the fuck were you thinking?" Yuki exploded. Shuichi held his head in pain.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to bring you your over coat so that you won't get cold. I saw that you forgot it when you left so I wanted to return it to you. I just wanted to help." Shuichi said with a blush across his cheeks. Yuki sighed. He bent over Shuichi and cupped his cheek.

"Just use your head from now on." Yuki said. Shuichi smiled and leaned into Yuki's lips to kiss him. As he pressed his lips to Yuki's, Yuki stared at Shuichi with wide eyes. Shuichi's lip licked across Yuki's bottom lip before he broke the kiss.

"I love you Yuki." Shuichi said as he held Yuki close to himself. Yuki still tried to process the kiss he had just received. _He just said he loved me? After two days? _"I really love you Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki removed Shuichi's hands to look him in the eyes.

"You're a brat, you know that?" Yuki said. Shuichi smiled.

"So I'm told, only by you though." Shuichi said. Yuki scoffed.

"You're annoying. I'm going to get some coffee." Yuki said but was stopped by Shuichi's hands.

"Don't go Yuki. I can't stay here. I don't want to be in hospital by myself." Shuichi said with tears in his eyes. Yuki chewed on his bottom lip.

"What do you want me to do? You have a heart disease. You have to stay in the hospital." Yuki said and tried to remove Shuichi's grip but the runt was stronger than he looked. "Let go." Yuki ordered.

"I will not. Take me home with you Yuki, please. If I'm going to die, I want to die with you." Shuichi said. Yuki flinched from that remark.

"You hardly know me!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi smiled.

"I know the Yuki who saved me that Monday evening. The Yuki that I fell in love with is in this room. Please, don't leave me here to die by myself." Shuichi said. Yuki sighed. _I'm probably going to get arrested by this. _Yuki took out his cell phone and pressed speed dial. "What are you doing?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm getting you out of here." Yuki said.

"_Where the hell have you been Eiri!? I need you back here now!" _Tatsuha yelled into the phone. Yuki tried to prevent his vein from popping.

"Look. I want you to bring some extra clothes. Try to borrow some from Kagome. She won't need them from her wardrobe." Yuki said.

"No need." A voice said. Yuki hung up the phone and turned to see a grown man holding a bear.

"Mr. Ryuichi! Hello!" Shuichi said peering around Yuki. Ryuichi saw Shuichi and ran over to him and embraced.

"Shuichi! I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again you hear me? I'm so happy you're okay! Kumaguro is happy too! Right Kuma?" Ryuichi asked his bear. Yuki and Shuichi's sweat dropped. Yuki grabbed Ryuichi by the collar and threw him by the door.

"You were saying?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah! I have extra clothes that will fit Shuichi! I use them to escape propaganda!" Ryuichi said.

"Really? Wonderful! Let's go!" Shuichi said.

"Ryuichi give me a minute while I get them!" Ryuichi said as he ran out the room and down the hall.

"Why would you fall in love with someone like me?" Yuki asked. _You're the last one I want to fall in love with me. _

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Shuichi asked.

"We're both guys. Don't you think it's a little out of proportion?" Yuki asked. Shuichi shook his head.

"Love isn't based on a scale. I don't care if you are male or female. I fell in love with Eiri Yuki." Shuichi said with a smile. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"So what? You want to be my lover before you die?" Yuki asked. Shuichi shook his head.

"I want to be your lover while you are still feeling." Shuichi said. Yuki gasped.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"I had this feeling that you were really sad but I have no idea why. I believe you'll tell me all in due time." Shuichi said. Yuki said nothing and turned his back to Shuichi. Just then, Ryuichi walked into the room.

"Here we go! Kumaguro misplaced them, but we found them!" Ryuichi said with a smile. Yuki stared at Shuichi from the corner of his eye. _Why is this happening to me? Why can't I lead a regular life? _

******

_I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy._

_On Monday, he is born_

_On Tuesday, he is christened…_

J.J.: I really think I'm genius.

Yuki: You're a fucking idiot.

Shuichi: You guys always fight. Try to get along.

J.J.: Tell that to Solomon Grundy over there.

Yuki: What did you call me you whore!?

J.J.: You bastard. –starts fighting with Yuki-

Shuichi: PLEASE STOP!

Hiro: I think they enjoy fighting.

Littlekely: Yeah well, at least J.J's not hitting me.

K: Review please!

Littlekely: I totally forgot you even existed.

Fuji: What about me?

Littlekely: Who are you again?

Fuji: -wallows in self-pity-

Hiro: Are you guys still alive?

Yuki: I'll show you the true meaning of pain!

J.J.: Yeah? Just try it dickweed!

Littlekely: Nope. Still fighting.

Sakano: How will this affect NG productions?

K: I think you need to go drinking one day Sakano.

J.J.: Oh yeah! I want to check out this website! It called . They have these really cool items on sale I just have to have. Like this poster:

Yuki: …

Shuichi: …

Yuki: I quit. Don't call me or ask me to work for you again. You're really going to give me another ulcer.

J.J.: You already are one retarded bitch!

Yuki: What was that pornographic asshole?

**Censored**

Shuichi: -turns blue and faints-

Fuji: -throws up and faints-

K: -nods in approval-

Sakano: -faints-

Littlekely: I really need a new job. Review and…just wait a couple years for J.J. to recover.


	3. Chapter 3

The End of Solomon Grundy

J.J.: Okay! Third chapter of Solomon Grundy! Let's get to it!

Yuki: You need help.

Shuichi: J.J. does not own Gravitation.

Hiro: Or Godchild.

Littlekely: J.J. wants to publish them.

Yuki: I hear jail bells ringing.

J.J.: I was going to change the names! But…

Littlekely: But?

J.J.: I DON'T WANNA!

Yuki: Moving on please?

_I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy._

_On Monday, he is born._

_On Tuesday, he is christened._

_On Wednesday, he gets married._

_On Thursday, he falls ill._

_On Friday, he gets worse._

_On Saturday, he dies._

_On Sunday, …_

…

_Then it starts…all over again._

******

**Wednesday**

******

"You are very manipulative you know that?" Yuki asked. Shuichi stared at Yuki in disbelief.

"Well I would never! I am most certainly not!" Shuichi argued. Yuki smirked.

"In denial are we?" Yuki asked. Shuichi pouted and turned away from Yuki. Yuki chuckled. "Well, I did what you wanted. I got you out of the hospital." Yuki said. Shuichi frowned and turned towards Yuki walked towards him. He bent down and planted a kiss on Yuki's lips. Yuki broke the kiss and stared at Shuichi. "What the hell are you doing?" Yuki asked even though he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want to make love to you Eiri." Shuichi said. When Shuichi said his name, Yuki could feel pleasure roll off him in waves.

"Are you out of your mind? We just got you out of the hospital! On top of that, you have a heart condition! You want to stress out your heart even more?" Yuki asked.

"I don't care." Shuichi caressed Yuki's shoulder and cupped his cheek to place another kiss. Shuichi deepened the kiss and Yuki convulsed in pleasure. Yuki's arms wrapped around Shuichi to pull him closer. They broke the kiss for air.

"You sound like a vixen; trying and get in pants to fuck me." Yuki said as he licked Shuichi's neck to his chin and played with his lips. Shuichi blushed and began to pant.

"I don't want to fuck you. I want to love you…to melt into you." Shuichi said through gasps. Yuki felt a jolt to his heart and his member. _He chooses his words wisely. It's kind of turning me on… _Shuichi nipped on Yuki's ear and Yuki blushed and gasped from the sudden contact. "I see. I found a weak spot on you Yuki!" Shuichi said in an annoyingly kind of way. Yuki blushed even darker. Yuki flipped Shuichi under him and smiled.

"I know at least ten weak spots on you Shuichi." Yuki said as he moved his hand under Shuichi's shirt and caressed his stomach and chest. Shuichi bit his lip and panted from the smooth touches from Yuki. "One that will be very painful." Yuki said.

"How did you know I never did it before?" Shuichi asked.

"No one says 'make love' anymore. Everyone says 'let's fuck' or 'I want to have sex'. No 'make love'. You're the first person I every heard say that." Yuki said. Shuichi smiled. Yuki removed Shuichi's shirt and removed his own. Shuichi marveled at Yuki's flawless skin.

"I never knew you work out." Shuichi said as he caressed Yuki's skin. It felt like silk against his fingers. Yuki inhaled sharply before answering.

"I don't. I was born with this body." Yuki said. Shuichi laughed. Yuki bent down and kissed Shuichi. He wasn't holding back. He tongue invaded Shuichi's mouth and fought with Shuichi's tongue. When Yuki broke the kiss, Shuichi was breathing hard and he was holding tight onto the carpet under them. Shuichi's erection began to show under his pants. Yuki laughed. "I didn't know you were waiting." Yuki said as he left a trail of hickies towards Shuichi erection. Shuichi's back arched at Yuki's touch to his skin.

"Y-Yuki!" Shuichi yelled when Yuki licked just above his erection. Yuki smiled.

"Are you **that **aroused?" Yuki asked. Shuichi just inhaled sharply when Yuki unzipped his pants.

"I-I feel weird Y-Yuki! I feel w-weird." Shuichi stammered. Yuki saw what was happening.

"You're coming Shuichi. I wonder just how you taste." Yuki said as he licked up a small amount of cum and savored the taste. "You taste sweet Shuichi." Yuki said.

"I-Is that g-good?" Shuichi asked as his back arched further towards Yuki.

"You won't have anymore when I'm done with you. I'm going to suck you dry." Yuki said as he licked up the side of his erection; causing more cum to flow. Shuichi moaned at the pleasure and inhaled sharply. While Yuki was harassing Shuichi's penis, he was caressing Shuichi's bare skin. Yuki licked the head of Shuichi's erection and Shuichi buckled his hips toward Yuki. Yuki enveloped Shuichi's length into his mouth and Shuichi screamed Yuki's name.

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled and his back arched all the way as his orgasm hit. Yuki sucked the overflowing cum from Shuichi's length as Shuichi kept moaning and screaming Yuki's name. Yuki emptied his mouth and kissed his way up to Shuichi.

"Your screams make me horny." Yuki said. Shuichi was flushed from what just happened.

"Yuki…" Shuichi was silenced with a kiss.

"I'm not done yet." Yuki said. Shuichi stared at Yuki with wide eyes.

"N-Not done?" Shuichi asked. Yuki put oil on his fingers and Shuichi blushed. "You can do that?" Shuichi asked. Yuki chuckled.

"You must be virgin if you didn't know. It's going to hurt." Yuki said. Shuichi swallowed and nodded his head. It didn't hurt when Yuki inserted his finger but it hurt when he moved his finger around the tiny hole.

"AAAHHH!" Shuichi yelled and grabbed Yuki's shoulder. Yuki continued to move around until Shuichi began to moan for more.

"Are you ready for another finger?" Yuki asked. Shuichi moaned a response. Yuki kissed Shuichi passionately and inserted a second finger. Shuichi screamed again. He began to sweat even more. Yuki licked a bead of sweat off of Shuichi's forehead. "Relax." Yuki said as stuck in the third finger. Shuichi screamed pain. Yuki left a hicky on his shoulder as he removed all of his fingers and replaced it with his own length. Not as thin or as short as the fingers, Shuichi screamed again. _He __**must **__be a virgin. _"Too fast?" Yuki asked as he licked on Shuichi's collar bone. Shuichi shook his head roughly and moaned When Yuki pulled out and pushed back in.

"Oh my god…" Shuichi moaned as Yuki sped up the pace. Shuichi bit his lip so hard that blood came out. Yuki licked up the drop of blood. Yuki removed his bucho and kissed Shuichi. "Y-Yuki…" Shuichi moaned. Yuki smiled. _One last thing to do. _"Yuk-OH MY GOD!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki placed a hickey on Shuichi's left testicle.

"Just to see if it would work." Yuki chuckled. Shuichi and Yuki were exhausted. They were lad out on the floor of Yuki's apartment wrapped up in each other's arms. Shuichi was panting and sweating horribly. "I know I'm good but you should relax now." Yuki said. Shuichi was wheezing now. Yuki was concerned now. He looked at Shuichi; he was feverish and he was sweating.

"Y-Yuk…" Shuichi lost consciousness.

"Shuichi!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi's pendant hung loose…with four gems remaining.

******

_I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy._

_On Monday, he is born._

_On Tuesday, he is christened._

_On Wednesday, he gets married…_

J.J.: …

Shuichi: …

Yuki: Not bad.

Shuichi: How could you say that when I'm sitting there dying?!

Yuki: So?

Hiro: When will you guys get along?

K: When hell freezes over.

Littlekely: Nice. I'll be dead and in heaven by then so…

J.J.: Stop this. Yuki…we all need to talk to you.

Yuki: -sweat drops-

Everyone: -lined up facing Yuki-

J.J.: I'm sorry to say this Yuki but…we're having an injunction against you.

Littlekely: Yep.

Hiro: Everyone except Shuichi of course. Shuichi is still cowering in the corner.

Shuichi: …

K: Anyway, J.J., why not read your letter first?

J.J.: Okay. 'Dear Yuki, we all believe that your attitude toward us is inhuman and cruel. We wish that you could change this so we can have a better working space.' That's it.

Hiro: 'Dear Yuki, just stop being mean to Shuichi. I can live with anything else.'

K: 'Dear Mr. Yuki, I need you to refrain from harming Shuichi's pride and esteem so I can get work done.'

Fuji: 'Dear Mr. Yuki, I don't know you but in order for our band to get anything done, we need you to stop harming Shuichi.'

Littlekely: 'Dear Yuki, no comment.'

Yuki: …

Everyone: …

Shuichi: …

Yuki: Please give us a censored space.

Computer: Okay!

Everyone: -turning blue-

Shuichi: …

**Censored**

Yuki: -dusts off his hands- Have an injunction with that you fucking assholes!

Shuichi: …Review…

Computer: Okay!

Yuki: -sweat drops-


	4. Chapter 4

The End of Solomon Grundy

J.J.: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter of 'The End of Solomon Grundy'!

Yuki: I really want to smoke a joint and sniff coke right now.

Shuichi: Yuki!

Yuki: -shrugs his shoulders-

J.J.: I've hit a wall.

Hiro: What?

J.J.: I can't write. Well, I wrote this, but it was hard. I have no ideas whatsoever. Maybe it was because of the month long break that I had.

Yuki: I'm not even going to stress this out anymore. I'm just going to poison you.

Hiro: -sweat drops-

J.J.: I mean, like, it's hard to write sex scenes than I used to. It's not that I can't make new ones, I can. But, when I'm at my computer, they just rush out of me. When I'm not at my computer, they come to me naturally. I don't get it.

Hiro: Do you write down your thoughts?

J.J.: No. I'm too lazy to do that. My mom told me to do that too.

Yuki: -coughs- Your mom read these stories?

J.J.: No. Well, yeah, but I tell her that Shuichi is a girl. Also, I don't tell her about the sex scenes.

Yuki: …

Shuichi: …

Hiro: -blushes- …

Littlekely: …

J.J.: What?

Yuki: You need help. Seriously. You need help.

J.J.: However, I've been doing my research!

Yuki: What, reading erotic novels?

Everyone: …

Littlekely: Oh my God.

J.J.: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! I READ **THE GREAT COCK HUNT** BY **ALEX**! EXPLAINS EVERYTHING ABOUT GAY SEX FROM TOP TO BOTTOM. (Especially about the bottom.)

Shuichi: -blushes-

J.J.: Well let me not ramble on about what Alex had to say. Let's continue! I do not own Gravitation or Godchild…

Littlekely: What's wrong pervert?

J.J.: I read the last book of Godchild…it was heartbreaking…you know what I am right Littlekely?

Littlekely: Yeah.

J.J.: It happened again. It's like a curse. I relate myself to Hisoka from Descendants of Darkness.

Hiro: What's wrong?

J.J.: Nothing important! Let's go on to the story! I'm rambling again! Let's pop the hood!

_I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy._

_On Monday, he is born._

_On Tuesday, he is christened._

_On Wednesday, he gets married._

_On Thursday, he falls ill._

_On Friday, he gets worse._

_On Saturday, he dies._

_On Sunday, …_

…

_Then it starts…all over again._

******

**Thursday**

Yuki slapped Shuichi in the back of the head one more time to make sure his lecture dug a grave into Shuichi's head. _**Really**_ dug into his head…like beaten into his head.

"That hurt Yuki!" Shuichi whined as he shielded the back of his head from Yuki's consecutive blows to his head.

"Stop saying my name you damn brat! This is your entire fault!" Yuki yelled pacing back and forth in front of Shuichi's covered-naked-body. _It's actually your fault. You were then one to have sex with a person with a heart condition. You're the smartest person in the world Eiri. You should go to Harvard. _Yuki pushed his self-conscious to the far end of his mind and looked at a tearing-naked-Shuichi. Yuki blushed again when he saw Shuichi clothes across the room in all directions.

"I'm sorry Yuki. For making you worry about me when it's not necessary." Shuichi mumbled.

"You damn right it's not necessary! While didn't you tell me that you were in pain when I was-" _Was what genius? You freakin' fucked the life out of him. You were too much in pleasure to notice his pain._

_He seemed fine to me! _Yuki countered.

_Everything seems fine to dumb people. _Yuki ignored the comment. Yuki sighed and bent down in front of Shuichi. He put his hand over his forehead to check if he had a temperature.

"You seemed really bummed out when you were…on the floor. Maybe I should take you back to the hospital." Yuki offered.

"No! I don't want to go back to the hospital. It frightens me…" Shuichi's voice trailed off while he remembered a depressing thought. Yuki wanted nothing more than to hold his pink haired idiot. Wait. _**His **_pink-haired idiot? It didn't sound right to Yuki when he thought of it but…why did he think about it? That's just gay! _I'm not gay!_

_You're Bisexual then._

_I'm straight alright!_

_Oh then Shuichi having a rod is just for kinky shit?_

_Shut up! _Yuki sighed to himself. _I'm talking to myself now. Something is definitely wrong._ Shuichi noticed Yuki had strained look on his face and tried to sooth him by caressing his cheek. Yuki jumped at the contact of Shuichi's cold skin to his flesh.

"Don't worry about me Yuki. I will be alright. I survived an attack right?" Shuichi asked with a smile. Yuki pulled away from his touch and stood up.

"I'll go make something for you to eat." Yuki stated and left the kitchen. Shuichi sighed as Yuki disappeared around the corner. He shivered as he felt a chill go up his spine. _I do not feel at ease. Something is not right. _

_Flash Back_

"…_ichi…Shuichi! Come and look at the sun! Isn't it beautiful?...Let's go inside and say hello to everyone!...I can't believe it's so soon!...You need to go and pick out a suit that suits you Shuichi…There are dinner jackets and then there are Dinner Jackets. This is the latter. We need to look presentable to your family…I love you so much Shuichi…kiss me…love me…Love me Shuichi…"_

_End of Flash Back_

Shuichi clutched his head in pain as broken memories started to flood his mind. _My head hurts…it's feels like it's splitting…Yuki…who is this person I'm feeling?...Why don't I feel you?...Yuki…Who…are…you? _Shuichi collapsed to the floor as he began to hyper ventilate and sweat rapidly. Just as he collapsed, Yuki was returning from the kitchen with some warm homemade soup. When he saw Shuichi's limb body, he ran to the pink haired boy; dropping the soup with a crash to the ground.

"Shuichi! Shuichi! Answer me dammit!" Yuki yelled as he shook the teenager violently. _I sound like a chick form a fuckin' chick flick. _ He saw his eyes flutter but then fell shut. Yuki saw his lips move as if he were saying something. Yuki lowered his head to see if he can try and catch a tiny piece of what he was saying.

"…Marry…Mary…Marry…Mary…"

"Mary? Who's Mary? Shuichi!" Yuki yelled but the teenager shut his eyes for the last time…with three gems remaining…

******

_I once knew a man who dies in a week. His name was Solomon Grundy._

_On Monday, he is born._

_On Tuesday, he is christened._

_On Wednesday, he gets married._

_On Thursday, he falls ill._

_On Friday, he gets worse._

_On Saturday, he dies._

_On Sunday, …_

…

_Then it starts…all over again._

J.J.: This was kind of short. But this is actually good since I wrote this in one sitting so you should be thankful for a person who had writers' block!

Littlekely: J.J.?

J.J.: What?

Littlekely: They want an answer.

J.J.: Of what?

Littlekely: What you said in the beginning conversation.

J.J.: Isn't that irrelevant? It doesn't matter! Everyone probably has it already!

Hiro: But we don't know what _**it**_ is! The audience is probably dying to know it too!

Audience: HELL YEAH!

K: Look we can get it out of you in one of two ways. Out of your mouth voluntarily…or out of your mouth with involuntarily _**K Torture**_. What's it going to be? –taking out his MK47 and his lovely revolver…freshly polished-

J.J.: Why does it matter?

Yuki: It wouldn't have mattered if you didn't make it so goddamn obvious that you wanted everyone to know. If you really didn't want everyone to know, you wouldn't have said 'You know what I am right Littlekely?'. I could've sworn it was 'pervert' but I may have been off base.

Shuichi: Everyone is scary!

Fuji: I hardly have any lines now.

Littlekely: Just tell them J.J. It couldn't hurt.

J.J.: I'm empathic.

Yuki: …That's it?

Shuichi: What's empathic?

Yuki: _Dumbass_.

Hiro: Being empathic means you feel the emotions of those around you. ION some cases, they're very strong and they believe that they are fortunetellers. However, I don't think that J.J. is that severe.

J.J.: I don't believe I'm a fortuneteller.

Fuji: Then what's the problem?

J.J.: …Usually, it becomes really strong when I read about it or see it or hear about it. It's a curse.

Yuki: But you're always so cheery. You remind me of my PTSD.

Shuichi: PTSD?

Yuki: You live with me and you don't even know what it is?

Shuichi: -groveling at Yuki's feet- NOOO! YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DON'T! I'M SORRY!

Yuki: -sweat drops-

Hiro: It means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The difference in these two cases is that Yuki shows his stress in…violent ways.

Yuki: You want to take this outside?

Hiro: Why don't we keep it inside!

Ryuichi: That's right! Keep it inside! What did the outside ever do to you!?

Everyone: …

Shuichi: You hide your emotions?

J.J.: Yup! It's not that hard. It's not like trying to bend a spoon. I'm used to it since I was born with it. A lot of people I know are empathic and they don't show it. It depends on the person. Women are said to be empathic.

Littlekely: They are. However, you don't talk about it with ANYONE.

J.J.: Not true. I just told people now. How did we get on this topic? Back to my Fanfic! I hope you liked it! Review if you did! Flames are welcome but not appreciated! JA NE!


End file.
